fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11 - Disruption
It was a peaceful and sunny day in Bakugan City. Families and their Bakugan enjoyed the day at the park, and were talking. Bakugan City seemed to be in a happy buzz. Everything was good. Or so it seemed. Suddenly, a huge portal opened up above the tallest building in the Bakugan Square. People and Bakugan looked up with wide and fearful eyes as a large, black shape flew out of the portal and was hurtling toward the ground. Several bystanders screamed as it opened its wings and slowly landed in the middle of the Square. Man, Valentin’s really done it this time, thought Ben Renzo, Valentin’s nephew from his father’s side. The boy was standing on the shoulder of his Bakugan, Haos Gigasaur. The two were flying around Bakugan City as part of their daily flight exercise. “Somethin’ botherin’ ya, Benny?” asked Gigasaur, grinning. He soared up and hurtled himself toward the ground. “Whoa! Whoa! WHOA!” yelled Ben, barely keeping up with his Bakugan. Gigasaur returned to his normal pace and began to laugh. “Man, you should have seen the look on your face!” He chuckled even more. “Not funny,” growled Ben. “Hey! What’s that?” asked Gigasaur. He stopped flying and hovered in midair as he pointed to the portal that opened up moments before. Ben made his eyes squint. “Looks like trouble.” “Sounds corny,” grumbled Gigasaur. “I dunno about you, but…we’re checkin’ it OUT!” He soared right toward the direction of the portal. “Whoa! Whoa-“ yelled Bendo. “Aw c’mon! I don’t fly that fast!” argued Gigasaur. “To yourself you don’t,” mumbled Ben. Gigasaur landed in front a large, dark blue creature. It had long, immense claws on its hands, and spikes on his legs. The creature had a large, dorsal fin on its back, and a reptilian head with gleaming red eyes. “Hey, big and ugly, how did you get here?!” growled Gigasaur. Ben straightened up on his Bakugan’s shoulder. “Careful, Gigs. He might be one of the good guys-“ “One, I thought I told you to stop calling me ‘Gigs’. Two, why do these people look frightened?” demanded Gigasaur, motioning the human and Bakugan onlookers standing back. The creature in front of Gigasaur opened its huge jaws, and let loose a beam of bright blue energy at Gigasaur. ”''Argh!''” screamed the latter, staggering back. He grunted in extertion. “Who are you calling ugly, runt?” hissed the creature, grinning. “You wouldn’t mean I, Asmodeus?” “It has a name? Catchy. Really catchy,” growled Gigasaur, shaking his head. He glared at his new opponent. “You’re goin’ down, punk!” Asmodeus hissed in amusement, and pounced on Gigasaur, surprisingly knocking the latter down. “Hey! Get off, you slime!” roared Gigasaur. ”Slime, you say? Slime it is!” shrieked Asmodeus. Right before Gigasaur’s eyes, he melted into a clear, water-like substance that slid onto Gigasaur, completely covering him. ”Can’t…egh! Breathe…” gasped Gigasaur, flailing uselessly. “Gigasaur! Ability Card Activate – Thunder’s Anathema!” yelled Ben, pulling out an Ability Card. The substance that was Asmodeus was suddenly shocked by sparks of electricity coming from Gigasaur. Asmodeus’s substance-like form flew into the air, and reformed back into Asmodeus himself. Gigasaur sat up, gasping for air. He nodded at Ben. “Thanks…pant…old bud.” ”No problem,” said Ben in triumph. Ben suddenly found himself hitting the ground. He groaned, and when he looked up, he saw a tall, young woman with blue hair that had purple streaks against it standing over him. The woman wore a black, skin-tight suit, and her hair was in a long ponytail. She has purple markings surrounding her eyes, and pale skin. She stood in a fighting pose and smiled down at Ben. “Mizuruto! Took you long enough,” hissed Asmodeus. “Save it, Asmo,” laughed the woman. With surprising agility and grace, she leapt did a back-flip into the air and onto Asomdeus’s shoulder. “Ability Card Activate – Odysseus Disrupt!” “Cover your ears, m’lady!” hissed Asmodeus, and he let loose a loud and sharp screech at Gigasaur. “Argh! Hurts like-argh!” roared Gigasaur, covering his ears. “Now Ability Card Activate – Spit Loose Poison!” said Mizuruto shrilly, her grin becoming wider. Asmodeus reared back, and sprayed a purple, volatile liquid at Gigasaur’s eyes. Blinded, the Haos Bakugan roared in pain and confusion, and stumbled backward. “Haha! You really think puny shocks can beat me? You are mistaken, little hero!” spat Asmodeus. “Ergh-what did you just say?! Whatever, when I’m feeling better again, I’ll pound ya to bits!” growled Gigasaur. He swung his fist at Asmodeus, but missed. ''Wait...why would they deafen Gigasaur and then blind him? Unless- ''thought Ben wildly. To his surprise, Mizuruto laughed and said “You’re probably wondering why we made your overgrown brute of a Bakugan deaf, and then blind. The thing is, we wouldn’t want him tracking us through our voices, now would we?” She let loose a high cackle. “I’m gonna tear ya into ribbons, punks!” yelled Gigasaur, wildly swinging his tail. Asmodeus caught it and pulled Gigasaur right toward him, inflicting several punches on the Haos Bakugan. Gigasaur fell to the ground, motionless. “Gigasaur! No!” yelled Ben in horror. Mizuruto and Asmodeus both cackled as the latter put his foot on Gigasaur’s back. ”Let’s see if his bones can hold against the mighty force of water!” hissed Asmodeus. He began to turn into the watery substance he once was. A sudden burst of energy seared from Gigasaur into Asmodeus, shocking the Aquos Bakugan calamitously. Sparks flew as Asmodeus regained his solid form and fell back. He turned into Ball Form, and was caught by Mizuruto. Gigasaur stood up, with a grinning Ben on his shoulder. ”Ya see, you can’t outsmart me by just blinding me and all that. You gotta make – ya know what, who are you guys kidding? Did you really think that by stepping on me I wouldn’t know you guys were like, on top of me? Pathetic!” said Gigasaur, shaking his head in mock disappointment. Mizuruto simply grinned. “We shall soon see. You two have won my respect for your potential in battle…but the next time we meet, this score shall be settled!” She stepped back as a portal opened behind her, and seconds later, vanished with it. Gigasaur surveyed the area of their battle as Ben climbed into his shoulder. “Nice thinking,” complimented Ben. ”Thanks kid. Let’s go see what happened to your uncle – once we get some clues on where the heck he is, that is,” said Gigasaur. Ben nodded, giving a worried look at the spot where Mizuruto stood before disappearing into her portal. What did you think of this chapter? Awesome! Loved the new characters! Val, dude, seriously, Y U NO PUT THIS INSANELY AWESOME CHAPTER UP EARLIER?! Me gusta. Meh... Decent work there, my friend. Could be better. Boooooo! What did you think of Mizuruto and Asmodeus? Awesome! LOVE 'EM! Best. Pair. Of. Valentin-made. Villains. EVAR. Nyat Bad. Feh. OK. Da eff is up with Mizuruto?! What did you think of Ben and Gigasaur? Valentin has a NEPHEW?! DA EFF?! Valentin and Leonidas are the better pair! Nah jk. These guys are cool. Awesome sauce. Haos + Electric attacks = Awesomeness Bring them back again! (Though we all know you will.) Eh... Hmph. Boooooo! Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Category:Valentin 98